Remember that Day?
by Greendogg
Summary: A certain cast of characters recall the day they met their three friends.
1. What a Day to Remember

**Note: All characters are the property of Hasbro Studios. Other materials and references belong to Disney. Got this idea while writing my other story, Working Dogs. Title is based on the song, Remember that Day, from the Disney movie, The Brave Little Toaster: To the Rescue! They used to air once in a while on Disney channel. For anyone who doesn't remember this movie since it was released in 1999, you can probably find it on Netflix. Some changes have been made in order to fit the story. Anyway… read on!**

"_What a day to remember, I remember just that way… and I'll never forget to remember that day…"_

_Friday May 28__th__ – 4:30pm_

For the most part, the weather in Jasper had been pleasant up until two days ago. Although Nevada was known for having dry and extreme heat, thunderstorms weren't uncommon. Because of the heavy rain, three residents and their pet dogs had no choice but to spend the afternoon indoors. Raf glanced out the living room window and sighed.

"Can't believe it's still raining." He said.

"You're tellin' me, never had this back in Tokyo." Miko replied.

"Eh, don't worry about it…by tomorrow the storm should blow over." Said Jack.

Currently, the three of them were at Rafael's house, working on their projects for the Science fair which was two weeks away. After about an hour, they all decided to take a break.

"So, what now?" Miko asked.

"Beats me…" Jack answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Just then, Raf got an idea.

"I know, how about a movie?"

Jack and Miko grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Said Miko.

"Same here… question is, what to watch…" Jack said as he looked at the DVD rack near the flat screen TV.

Just then, they were alerted by a loud bark.

Looking to the right they spotted a brindle and white Border collie holding a DVD case in his mouth. Raf grabbed the DVD case and read the title.

"Nice one, Bumblebee." He said.

"I remember this movie, haven't seen it in a while though." Jack admitted.

The movie, Bumblebee had picked out was The Brave Little Toaster: To the Rescue.

"Popcorn anyone?" Miko asked.

"Sure, why not?" said Jack.

"Try the cabinet next to the fridge." Raf suggested.

"Got it," said Miko.

As she walked out of the living room she passed by a large gray and white Alaskan Malamute.

"You plan on joining us, Bulkhead?" she asked.

The sled dog in question, opened one of his ice blue eyes and yawned.

"For what?"

"Watching a movie," Miko answered.

"Wouldn't miss it," Bulkhead replied.

Miko smiled.

"Great,"

Stretched out across from Bulkhead was a rusty red and white hound mix. Her upright ears perked up for a moment. Dropping the rawhide bone she had been chewing on, the female looked over at Bulkhead.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The kids are gonna watch a movie, care to join us?" said Bulkhead.

The female, Arcee began wagging her tail.

"You know I never pass up a good movie." She replied with a smile.

Moments later, the three friends were now sitting on the couch.

"Guys, c'mon, the movie's starting." Miko called.

The canine trio on the opposite end of the room, quickly got up and walked over to the couch. They settled down on the beige colored carpet. For Arcee, after a long week of coming to and from Jack's house, it felt good beneath her somewhat sore paw pads. As they watched the movie, something got the three dogs' attention. Their ears perked up slightly, listening to the lyrics of the song playing in one scene…

"_What a day to remember, we remember it just that way… and we'll never forget to remember, that day. Remember! Remember! that day… remember, remember, Remember that day! Remember, remember that day… remember, remember…"_

All three canines smiled at each other.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh yeah, remember the day we met our humans?" Arcee replied.

Bumblebee yapped in response.

"Seems like almost a year ago since that day." Said Bulkhead.

"It has been almost a year, Bulk." Arcee reminded him.

"Whoa, time flies…" Bulkhead said in surprise.

Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"How could I forget that day?" Arcee asked out loud.

Bulkhead chuckled.

"I doubt any of will. I'll never forget to remember that day."

_One year earlier…_

_Nebraska countryside, fifty miles outside of Omaha …_

Running down a small dirt road was a Boxer. His fur was mostly a reddish fawn color with white markings on his paws, chest and around his snout. His aqua blue eyes were surrounded by a mask of black fur. His tail was also docked. Around his neck was a barn red leather collar with a silver cactus shaped tag hanging from it. Originally from Germany, Boxers were known for being friendly, loyal, and intelligent and determined. They are also playful and energetic at times. The breed also had a reputation for being protective as well as headstrong. Being a working breed, they did rather well if given a certain a job to do. Though in the case of this male, he found his current assignment to be rather… dull.

"So there I was walking along when out of nowhere these headlights were shining in my face." He explained.

"And then it hits me… I'm not wearing my collar."

_Meanwhile, 1,159 miles away…_

Trotting down a desert road was a female hound dog. Though she had the rusty red fur and white markings of an Ibizan hound, she was also mixed with a Rough Collie and Airedale Terrier. This mix was known as a Lurcher. Although not recognized by any kennel club as an official breed, they were used to chase rabbits and birds such as pheasants. Because her lineage consisted of collie and sight hound, she had the intelligence and speed of both. Her large ears stood upright and she had a thin but long tail. A white stripe, known as a blaze went down her forehead and ended on her snout. Her mouth, legs, chest and underbelly were also chalk white in addition to the tip of her tail. Lurchers often varied in looks but the majority of them had a sight hound like appearance. Ibizan hounds, were also a cousin of both Basenjis and Pharaoh hounds. The breed came from Spain and was mostly known for being fast runners, much like a greyhound.

Being a lurcher, she had a lean and athletic build. In terms of personality, Ibizan hounds are independent, sensitive, gentle, quiet and protective. One thing that made her standout somewhat was her sky blue eyes. There was also a lilac colored ring around her pupils. The collar she wore was cobalt blue. Her rose gold, apple shaped identification tag, was one of the few things that reminded her of her old job as a school teacher back home.

"Another call from animal control?" she asked, talking over what seemed to be a bluetooth like device in her right ear.

"Better, the catch pole." Was the reply she got back.

"Big metal stick with wire hoop…near impossible to remove." She said, listening to the Boxer's story.

"Right-o! so the local animal control do their thing, and I let 'em get all the way down the block… that's when I kick off my shiny new collar and… bam!" he continued.

"New York ASPCA, totally lose it." The female dog concluded.

"You know me, Arcee… ya mess with Cliffjumper…" he stopped short.

"And you get the short end of the stick." The female, Arcee finished.

Cliffjumper laughed.

"Not sure how that complies with Auto-dog rule number one… keep a low profile." She said, as she trotted on the black top of the road.

"What can I say? Being out here in Dullsville gets lonesome…almost makes miss my old job." Cliffjumper admitted.

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party. We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff." Said Arcee.

Just then, Cliffjumper sniffed the air.

"Picking up a scent."

"Need help?" Arcee asked.

"Do I ever need help?" the male Boxer answered.

He made a sharp turn and stopped near a dried up riverbed. Noticing several paw prints of various sizes in the dirt.

"I just found a whole lotta tracks."

His ears, which flopped to the side, perked up when he heard something approach him. Tapping the side of his collar with his right front paw, he activated what looked like a canine sized vest. All four of his ankles now had matching bands on them.

"Decepticons." He said, recognizing the scent.

Next thing, Cliffjumper knew, he slipped and fell landing on the hard soil in the riverbed. Letting out a yelp in the process. He slowly stood up and shook himself. Glancing at the edge, he saw nine other canines wearing purple vests with black wrist and leg bands. The group consisted of three Red wolves, two Pitbulls, a Coyote and the other dogs were English mastiffs. They also wore dark purple collars. He looked at the other dogs nervously, tail tucked between his legs and ears laying flat on the sides of his head.

"Arcee… about that help…"

_Moments later…_

The sound of barking could be heard in the country side. Running as fast as he could, Cliffjumper tried to avoid getting caught but wasn't having much success. Taking a short cut across the pasture of a nearby farm, he looked over his shoulder to see the Vehicons chasing him. One of the gray wolves, tripped over a tree that had fallen over, another got his collar caught on one of the branches. Before Cliffjumper could do anything he ran into the root of an old sycamore tree, barking in surprise as he fell forward. His tag came off and landed in the tall grass. He slowly stood on all fours and turned around as Two pitbulls and a mastiff approached.

"Can't catch me!" he barked before darting off.

One by one, the other dogs got tired of chasing him and stopped. The only ones still running were the two pitbulls, a mastiff and a coyote. Cliffjumper yelped when he hit a fence post. Exhausted from running and caught in some wire, he was unable to get up. The two pitbulls, one black and white and the other gray and white with brindle markings grabbed him by his collar. The two dragged him to the opposite end of the pasture and placed the Boxer on a patch of dried up grass. Looking up, Cliffjumper noticed a dark gray wolf like dog with brindle markings staring at him. The dog was half Mackenzie valley wolf, half Kai-Ken. His brindle markings resembled black stripes similar to that of a Tasmanian Tiger. They ran down the scruff of his neck and ended near the tip of his busy tail. Like a Kai-Ken, his ears stood up. His legs were a sandy shade of tan and all four paws were white. He also wore a magenta colored vest with black wrist and leg bands. Traces of white fur could be seen around his mouth and chest. Kai-Kens were an old Japanese breed. Sometimes called Tora Inu or Tiger dogs because of their brindle coats. These agile and strong members of the Akita family were used for tracking down deer and wild boar. They were also good swimmers and even climbed trees.

It didn't take long for Cliffjumper to recognize the canine in front of him. The bright red eyes, black leather collar with silver stars and airplane shaped tag gave it away.

"Hey, it's been a while." He said with a cough.

The Boxer's face and fur coat was covered in mud and a few cuts and bruises.

"So, where's your leader?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Never mind him; I am in charge around here." The Wolf dog, Starscream replied.

The two Vehicon Pitbulls both yelped in surprise when they heard someone coming, Starscream's ears twitched off to the side.

"Humans!" he barked and took off running with the two Vehicons not far behind. Too weak and exhausted, Cliffjumper laid on the grass. He had heard the sound of a car door slam followed by footsteps. The farmer had heard the noise and went to check the cattle that were grazing in the pasture.

"Looks like you need to see a vet."

Cliffjumper half smiled at the farmer, wagging his tail slightly before he blacked out.

_Two hours later…_

Five dogs stood near the riverbed, one of the places Cliffjumper was last seen. Among them group was an Akita, an Alaskan Malamute, a Border Collie, a Tibetan Mastiff and last was Arcee, the Lurcher. She and the Border collie, went on ahead of the others, looking for Cliffjumper. The two kicked up dust as they trotted. Both of them followed the faint traces of the male Boxer's scent. She froze in the pasture when she saw a silver cactus tag sitting in the grass. The female auto-dog gasped. Her ears drooped as she ran her left paw over the tag.

"No,"

She looked back at the other dogs before lifting her head up. Arcee's howl echoed through the countryside, anyone within a six mile radius would've heard it.

Back in Jasper, Nevada; Arcee wasn't the only one who was having a rough day.

"Hey!" yelled the young casher at the local drive thru window.

"I… I have to pay for that." He said.

Trotting down a side street, Arcee was now back in Jasper. She slowed down as she entered the small Nevada town. Having lived here for almost four years, Arcee knew how to get around. Having a collar and I.D. tag kept her from getting picked up by animal control and winding up in the pound. As she passed by a nearby gas station, two English mastiffs spotted her and began following the red and white auto-dog. Looking out of the corner of her right eye, Arcee noticed the two big dogs.

"Twins," she muttered.

Picking up the pace, she ran ahead, making a left turn into a parking lot and hiding under a silver Toyota minivan. The two dogs, passed by as they tried to follow her scent. Arcee watched for a moment, once the mastiffs were gone, she came out of her hiding place. Pulling out a leash hidden in a compartment on her vest, she attached it to her collar and managed to wrap it around the pole of a sign with 'Handicap Parking' printed on the front.

"Take five," the female auto-dog said to herself before she sat down on the sidewalk. Her ears pricked forward at the sound of a door opening. She noticed the boy walking out and talking on his cellphone. Arcee stayed still as he walked by her.

"Be careful, seriously? This is Jasper." The boy said over the phone.

He paused for a moment, looking at the red and white dog.

"I love you…"

"Uh, ye-yeah I love you too, Mom. I gotta run." He said before hanging up.

"Hello, Beautiful…" he greeted the dog.

She pulled her tail closer to her body as he approached.

"What are you doing out here?" he wondered.

"Cool,"

Arcee nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the young human's hands stroke her short soft fur. Having had little contact with people, being petted like most dogs was different but it did feel pretty good. She tried her hardest not to wag her tail when he rubbed her behind the ears.

"It may take a few K.O. paychecks but I am gonna own a dog like you someday." He said to her.

"Are you talking to your dog?" someone asked.

The boy looked up and noticed, two girls his age, one blond and the other a redhead laughing at him.

"My dog, uh no… I mean, yes… yes, it's mine but uh…no, I'm not talking to… well, to you, I-I am." He sputtered.

"How's thing's, Sierra? Anything new?" he asked, before getting on his bike.

Arcee turned around and spotted the twin Mastiffs slowly approaching her.

"Come 'on, Short stuff… wrap it up." She muttered.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked.

"We're in home room together… I'm Jack, Jack Darby." No sooner did he finish his sentence, the three high school students were alerted by a loud snarl. Looking up, they spotted two brindle English mastiffs, both wearing dark purple spiked collars.

"Snap," Arcee said quietly.

Sierra and her friend yelled in fear and ran as the large dogs ran towards them.

"Hey!" Jack yelled as the red and white hound mix took off. Her leash somehow got tangled on one of the handlebars of his bike.

"Whoa! Whoa! Oh man!" he shouted.

"Whoa!"

He shut his eyes as the female Lurcher darted between the other dogs and continued running. Jack turned around; he could still see the Mastiff twins were not far behind him.

"Do not let go." The Lurcher said to him.

Jack gasped, glancing at the dog in shock.

"Who said that?!" he exclaimed.

Next thing he knew, the brindle mastiffs were running alongside them. Arcee stopped in her tracks, causing the dogs to bump into each other. She then bolted and made a sharp right turn down an alley, with Jack in tow.

"Alpha Starscream, canine spotted, accompanied by a human youth." Said the mastiff with silver and black brindle markings.

"Capture them both!" the Wolf dog barked on the other end of the comm device.

Once they got some distance away, Arcee managed to get her leash untangled.

Jack stepped off his bike, still in shock.

"What are you?!" he asked.

The dog in front him had her tail stretched out behind her. Fur on the back of her neck stood on end, her upright ears pointed forward.

"I don't exist, tell anyone about me and I will track you down." She said.

Jack nearly tripped as he got back on his bike and rode off.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

After going their separate ways, the two mastiffs continued chasing Arcee. She noticed one of them had gone in the direction Jack went.

"Snap!" she barked and did a U turn.

Leaping out of the way of the fawn brindle mastiff; she quickly went after the other one. On the other end of the alley, Jack pedaled as fast he could on his bike, hoping the silver brindle canine would eventually give up.

"I don't even know her!" he shouted.

Arcee came from around the corner passing the other dog and catching up with Jack.

"Grab on!" she said.

Jack did as he was told and got a hold of her leash.

"Whoa!"

He held on has his bike was pulled down the block. The two other dogs still following them. Both attempted to grab Arcee by her hind legs. She made a sharp turn down a dirt road and tried to stay ahead of the Vehicon dogs.

"Why are those guys chasing us?" Jack asked.

"There's no us, kid and they're no guys." Arcee answered.

Moments later, a young brindle and white Border collie ran up alongside the fawn brindle mastiff. He passed by the other dog nearly bumping into him. The mastiff, however ran into into his brother. The Border collie quickly turned, following Jack and Arcee.

"Friend of yours?" he asked, looking at the Scottish sheepdog.

"Family," said Arcee.

The Border collie, Bumblebee tried to block the Vehicon mastiffs from following Arcee but skidded off the road when one of the mastiffs tripped over him. Meanwhile, not far away was twelve year old Rafael. He was sitting in a flood channel in his neighborhood racing one of his remote controlled cars.

He stopped for a moment to answer his cellphone.

"Hi Mama, racing…right up the street. 'Kay, just five more minutes?" he said before hanging up and going back to what he was doing.

Back on the road, Jack noticed the mastiffs had stopped both of them stood there panting heavily. He frowned wondering why they were just standing there.

He then looked ahead and froze at seeing a sign marked 'Road closed'

Arcee then turned off to the side and jumped down into the flood channel. Jack screamed and held on to the handlebars of his bike. Arcee ran downhill before coming to a stop moments later.

Raf stared in shock, dropping his remote control.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

Jack panted for a minute before lifting his head.

"Oh, you have no idea." He said before getting off his bike.

Raf walked up to him and Arcee, looking rather confused.

The two then noticed the mastiff twins standing near the edge of the flood channel, growling. Both ran down towards them. As they did a flying leap, their metallic canine vests and matching bands activated. The twin dogs landed on the cement with a loud 'thud'.

Both Jack and Raf had their mouths hanging open at the sight. The two looked over their shoulders when they heard the sound of metal clattering behind them. Arcee stood up, her blue vest and bands now noticeable. Her ears were now flat against her head.

"This ends here, 'Cons." She growled.

Raf and Jack got out of the way as the red and white dog ran towards the two English mastiffs. Doing a flying leap, she pounced on the silver brindle mastiff, the next thing the other mastiff knew he was on the ground like his brother. A series of yelps, growls and barks could be heard. Both Jack and Raf watched on the side, still confused.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking dogs that turn into robots, or the other way around." Jack answered.

The silver brindle mastiff got up and looked at Arcee, whose hackles were raised, her rust colored fur stood on end. She stepped back slightly and tried to get out of the way. The female auto-dog yelped when she fell and rolled on the cement, kicking up dust and sand. Jack and Raf's jaws dropped at seeing Arcee on her back.

Seconds later a brindle and white sheepdog jumped down from the bridge over the flood channel, his black and yellow vest and bands were now exposed. He landed on the silver brindle mastiff and pushed the other one out of the way. Arcee groaned as she rubbed the left side of her face with her front paw. She slowly got up, only now she had a limp. Bumblebee pressed his right front paw on the mastiff's head; the other dog got the hint and laid there, looking rather submissive. Bumblebee's ears perked up when he heard a small 'crunch' and felt something under his front paw. Looking down, he realized he had stepped on Raf's car. The young sheepdog's ears drooped as he looked at Raf and whined.

"No problem, really." Raf assured him.

Before Bumblebee could do anything else, he howled as he was pushed away and hit the ground. He tried to get up only to be pinned down by the fawn brindle mastiff. He managed to turn over noticing the large dog showing his teeth.

"Leave him alone!" Raf yelled.

All three canines paused and looked at Rafael.

"Please?" he said nervously.

"Bad call," Jack told him.

The silver brindle mastiff then started walking towards them. Without a second thought, Jack and Raf took off running.

"Come 'on! Come on!" Jack shouted.

They climbed into a large pipe where the rain water emptied out into the channel. The mastiff was surprisingly large enough to fit and went after them.

"Keep moving!" said Jack.

The large dog's left paw nearly reached them before he was dragged out by his tail. Raf and Jack stopped for a minute and saw the border collie stick his head in the pipe. The brindle sheepdog let out a few friendly barks.

"Thank you," said Raf.

The dog nodded and yapped cheerfully. Raf smiled at the collie as he walked away.

"Don't look back," Jack told him.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked.

"No idea, and I'm not sure I wanna find out." Jack answered as he and Raf continued on their way.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was back in the flood channel, the mastiffs still after him and Arcee. The female auto-dog limped over to the young sheepdog who was back on the ground. She helped him up and the two stood there, as the Vehicons walked up to them. All four dogs, stopped what they were doing when they heard the sound of barking. A large gray and white malamute with an olive green vest and metallic wrist and leg bands came running up to them.

"Lose something, guys?" the Malamute, Bulkhead asked.

The mastiff twins froze. Deactivating their vests and bands, the two ran off, with their tails tucked between their legs. There was an awkward silence before Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief.

"What took you?" Arcee asked.

"Traffic," Bulkhead replied.

_That night…_

"And the 'Cons would've been in the dog house if I hadn't been distracted by the human." Arcee explained.

A black and tan Tibetan Mastiff turned around at hearing this.

"Human?" he asked.

Bumblebee raised his left front paw and barked twice.

"Two boys," the Mastiff concluded.

"I guess the second one caught us in action… I don't know, was a little busy at the time." Said Arcee as she shrugged her shoulders.

"If the Decepticons are searching for us, anyone assumed to be a friend of ours could get caught." Said the Tibetan Mastiff.

_The next day…_

Jack walked out the school, thinking about what happened yesterday. He didn't pay that much attention to the girl sitting near the entrance drawing on her sketch pad or that Arcee was quietly waiting near his bike. Turning to the right, Jack spotted Raf under a sycamore tree, waving at him. He raised an eyebrow and walked over.

"Raf, hey, look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened, ok?" no sooner did Jack finish; the two heard a few friendly yet familiar barks.

Raf gasped at what was coming towards them.

"Jack,"

The same border collie they met the day before trotted up to the duo.

"Oh not again." Jack groaned.

The dog was a light tan color, mostly known as fawn. His semi long fur was mostly white patches of fawn on his back, tail, face and floppy ears. Brindle markings ran down from his upper back and ended on his hind legs. The ends of his ears were black tipped; he also had neon blue eyes and a ring of black fur near the white tip of his tail. Instead of the yellow vest and bands Jack and Raf had seen before, the dog had a black and yellow striped collar around his neck. His silver tag, with a bee engraved on the front reflected in the sunlight. He wagged his tail and yapped.

"I-it wants us to follow it?" Jack asked.

"No, just me" said Raf.

Jack looked rather puzzled.

"How do you know that?"

"It said so," Raf replied, judging by the dog's facial expression and body language.

"What?" Jack sputtered.

"Yours is over there," Raf pointed towards the dog sitting not far away.

It didn't take long for Jack to recognize the rusty red and white hound mix sitting next to his bike.

"Look, I really don't think that…"

"How's it going?" Raf asked the young sheepdog before he got on his own bike.

"Raf?" Jack asked.

He turned around and saw what was going on.

"Wait! Stop!" he called.

He tried to go after them but Raf and the other dog had started heading down the street. Jack stood on the corner in shock, just where were those two going? He glanced at Arcee and his bike and walked away. The girl he walked by smiled as she looked at Arcee.

"Coolest dog, ever." She said as she sketched the female lurcher.

The girl, Miko paused when her cellphone rang.

"Host parents? Ignore." She muttered and put down her phone. Picking up her sketch pad and pencil she went back to working on her drawing. Looking up for a minute, she saw that the dog was gone!

"Aww," she groaned.

Looking over her shoulder, she spotted the lurcher running off. Sketch pad in hand, Miko got up and went after the dog. Wherever was going on, she was about to find out…

**MORE TO COME…**

**And that does it for part one. For those that aren't familiar with the breeds mentioned such as the Lurcher, Kai-Ken, English Mastiff and Tibetan Mastiff, I suggest looking them up along with the Mackenzie valley wolf. Anyway… between working on other stories and that I'm moving this month, I will try to update this story in about a week or two at the latest. In the meantime, stay tuned for chapter 3 of my other story, Working Dogs.**

**Ciao for now!**


	2. Never forget to Remember that Day!

**And here's part 2… sorry for the delay, been tied up due to moving in November and everyday life. But now that the move is over with, I can get back to updating. Anyway… on with the story…**

While Miko continued her search, Jack attempted to ignore the mixed breed dog that was following him. She darted out in front and sat down on her haunches.

"Relax; I just wanna talk to you." She said calmly.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack asked her, regarding Raf.

"Kid, there's a lot you don't understand." Arcee replied.

"N-no, I-I get it, I get it… the first rule is what happens in Jasper, stays in Jasper." Jack sputtered as he backed away from the dog.

"What you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking canines, following me around, trying to get me in trouble."

"Look," Arcee barked.

Jack suddenly turned around to see Arcee, now in her metallic canine vest and matching bands.

"Jack, is it?" she continued as she tilted her head.

"Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

Jack looked at her, obviously confused and nervous about Arcee being close to him.

"O-Optimus who?"

"You might be on thin ice, because you are one of the few, one of the only who has ever seen us." Said Arcee.

Their conversation was interrupted by an onlooker.

"Dude, what are you waiting for?"

Both Arcee and Jack looked up and spotted a girl standing there watching them.

"Go with!" she said.

At that moment, Arcee's ears drooped and her tail was now tucked between her legs.

"Snap." She muttered.

_Half an hour later…_

Now on a dirt road a few miles outside the town of Jasper, Jack was on his bike with Arcee towing him using her leash. Not far up ahead was Raf on his bike, being pulled by Bumblebee.

"Whoo-hoo! Whoa!" Miko exclaimed, as she held on to part of Jack's bike.

"And why exactly are we taking her?" Jack asked.

"Rules," Arcee replied.

As they got to a fork in the road, Jack noticed they had passed a stop sign and were heading straight for a large rock formation.

"Hey, what? Whoa!" he sputtered, noticing a large panel on the side of the rock opening.

The dogs went through it and reduced their run to a trot.

"Whoa!" said Miko as they went through a dimly lit tunnel.

It eventually ended and the group was now in a large room.

The concrete floor had a large auto-dog logo painted on it.

"Cool," said Raf as he looked around.

Not far away a male tan and white Akita wearing an orange and white vest and matching bands watched the small group. He stood next to what looked like a large computer screen.

"Whoa!" Jack and Miko said at the same time when a large Malamute wearing an olive green vest with metallic bands on all four ankles approached. His ice blue eyes looked at them with curiosity.

Both Arcee and Bumblebee stopped, after removing their leashes from Jack and Raf's bikes the two activated their own vests and bands.

"I thought there were two." Said the Akita.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee replied in a dull tone walked off.

"I'm Raf," the twelve year old greeted them.

"I'm Miko," said the girl.

She walked up to the Malamute with a smile on her face.

"Who are you?"

"Bulkhead" he replied, not sure how to react.

Miko gasped.

"Are you a wolf? I'm sure you're a wolf… a Timber wolf! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a barbell for a chew toy?" she asked.

Bulkhead blinked, his ears twitched slightly. It was rather obvious he was puzzled.

"So, if you guys are dogs…where's your owner?" Raf asked.

The Akita, Ratchet scoffed.

"Puh-lease," he said.

There were two varieties of the Akita… one American and the other was the Akita Inu from Japan. Ratchet's fur was tan with white markings, while his face and upright ears were solid black. This was a trademark of the American Akita. The breed was one of the oldest dogs in Japan, known for being bold, fearless and strong. Like Bulkhead, Ratchet's tail curled over his lower back. Around his neck was an orange leather collar with a white EKG line running around it. Ratchet's stainless steel tag resembled a gear, like those found in antique clocks.

Bulkhead's fur was mostly a light shade of grey with a much darker patch on his back giving his coat a gradient look. The rest of his fur was snow white, including his face, snout as well as the underside and tip of his fluffy tail. He was on the large size for an Alaskan Malamute, because of his appearance he could easily be mistaken for a wolf or Siberian husky. Around his neck was an olive green collar with a silver star shaped tag hanging from it.

Both Ratchet and Bulkhead's ears pointed forward as they looked up. Jack, Miko and Raf were alerted by the sound of loud footsteps. The group then saw a Tibetan Mastiff standing there. His long thick fur was mostly black with dark tan markings on his paws, chest and snout and the underside of his bushy tail which curled over his lower back. Like the other dogs, his collar matched his dark blue and red canine vest. The only difference was the metallic bands on the ankles of his front legs were red while the ones on his hind legs were dark blue. The sterling silver auto-dog hanging off his collar was rather noticeable. His yellow eyes stared at the trio.

"We are Autonomous Canidae organisms, from the planet Canis-tron… also known as Auto-dogs." He explained.

Jack approached the black and tan dog. Though his massive size and appearance was rather intimidating, the Tibetan Mastiff seemed to be friendly.

"Why are you here?"

For the next half hour, Jack and Raf asked different questions and found out quite a bit about the canines they met. Getting bored, Miko yawned.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" she asked.

_The Next Day…_

The three of them all met up at H.Q. Jack explained how his Mom allowed Arcee to stay. Both Miko and Raf decided to tell them about how they managed to keep their dogs as well.

"So, how'd you do it?" Jack asked.

"Wasn't easy, My Mom wouldn't let him stay until after I gave him a bath…she was worried Bumblebee had fleas." Raf explained.

"My host parents were fine with it just as long as I take care of Bulkhead." Said Miko.

Over in a corner, Optimus watched the auto-dogs interacting with Jack, Miko and Raf. His bushy tail wagged slightly at the sight. Ratchet looked with curiosity, although Akitas were aloof around people they didn't know, many were very loyal to their owners. One story the auto-dogs had heard of was Hatchi, an Akita in Japan who returned to a local train station every single day for ten years. Other cases they had found out about were dogs who traveled hundreds of miles to get back to their humans. Later that week, the three auto-dogs and their human acquaintances spent time getting to know each other. After sleeping the garage the last two nights, Arcee was allowed in the house for the first time.

"It's supposed to be cold tonight, why don't you bring her in?" June asked.

Jack looked up, rather stunned.

"Can I?"

June nodded.

"But she's not sleeping on the couch."

Arcee's ears drooped.

A moment later, Jack led her into the hallway. He turned around noticing Arcee standing there, in the doorway.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"N-nothing, it's just that…I've…never been in someone's house before." Arcee confessed.

"Eh, it's not that bad. C'mon." said Jack.

Arcee sighed and followed him. Though she had walked on various surfaces, carpet was a new one. She kept up with Jack, looking around as she walked.

"And this would be my room." He said, opening the door.

Arcee stuck her head through the door frame and sniffed.

"Nice, you paint it yourself?" she asked, looking at the cobalt blue walls.

"Not entirely, my Mom helped." Jack answered.

Arcee slowly entered the room and sat down near Jack's bed.

"So… where do I sleep?" she asked.

"On the floor." Jack answered.

"You're serious," said Arcee.

"Unless you want to be in the freezing cold garage, then yes." Jack replied.

"Question… why?" Arcee asked.

Jack sighed.

"You're a dog, Arcee…and until my Mom is ok with you being in the house... stay off the furniture."

"Noted and in case you forgot…I'm not a pet!" said Arcee.

"As of two days ago…you are." Jack announced.

Arcee's nostrils flared, the whiskers on her snout twitched. Auto-dog, femme and mutt were things she was used to being called…pet was a new one that would take some getting used to. She looked around the room, noticing some family photos on the wall, a bookshelf near Jack's bed, a lamp and a small TV on top of a tan colored chest of drawers. In the left-hand corner near the window was a desk with a laptop and a chair. The room was on the small side but seemed comfortable. Jack got up from his desk chair and grabbed a brush off his chest of drawers. He went over to Arcee and got down to her level.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pulling her head back.

"Uh, brushing you. Is that a problem?" Jack replied.

"Thanks, but I can groom myself." Arcee answered.

Jack sighed and put the brush down.

"Arcee…"

"Fine," she replied.

"All right," said Jack as he picked up the brush.

He started at the top of her head, then down her back, Arcee yelped when the bristles ran through her short fur down to her skin.

"Hey!" she barked.

"Sorry…" Jack apologized.

"Ok, I'm done…" Arcee said and got to leave when Jack grabbed her collar.

"Go easy on me, please…I'm new at this." Said Jack.

Arcee looked at him and sat back down on the carpet. Jack didn't say anything and then started over, brushing Arcee's fur a bit slower this time. The red and white dog waited patiently for him to finish. After a moment of silence, Jack spoke up.

"You're awfully quiet." He pointed out.

"I'm not one to talk." Said Arcee.

"So I see." Jack replied.

As he continued to brush the female auto-dog, he noticed Arcee relax, her tail was now completely stretched out behind her.

"Listen, I get paid tomorrow…first thing on Saturday, we're going to Petco." Jack announced.

"Pet, what?" Arcee asked.

"Petco," Jack answered.

"What's that?" Arcee continued, tilting her head.

Jack chuckled.

"You'll find out."

_Later..._

With his Mother still at work and having the day off, there wasn't much for Jack to do except one thing...homework. Papers and a calculator were set on the left side of the bed; an Algebra text book was on the right. Jack looked at the current equation on one page and sighed. After an hour of exploring the house, Arcee had collapsed on the floor near Jack's bed. Her ears twitched when she heard the sound of paper rustling. Arcee slowly opened her sky blue eyes and yawned. As she stood up and stretched, her ebony black claws dug into the soft carpet.

She went over to Jack and watched him for a few minutes. After a moment of silence, Arcee spoke when she noticed something.

"You're doing it wrong."

Jack put down his pencil and looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you're doing it wrong." Arcee replied.

"How would you know?" Jack asked.

"Believe it or not, kid…I used to be a school teacher back home." Arcee answered.

"Get out of town! Hold on, this is algebra, how'd you know about…?" Jack was cut off.

"Hey, math is math…now do you want some help with this or not?"

Jack frowned at Arcee.

"You're offering?"

"I saw your report card on the fridge; do you honestly want another C minus?" Arcee replied.

"First off, yes I'd appreciate some help…second, I'll ask you to please stop snooping…I don't go through your stuff." Said Jack.

"Fair enough," Arcee sighed.

Jack looked at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Arcee asked, twitching her ears slightly.

"It's just that… most kids in my class use the excuse that their dog ate their homework. I never heard of one helping them do their homework." Jack answered.

"Don't get used it, I'm only doing this just so you get your grade up." Arcee stated.

"Right…" Jack said with a smile, he rubbed Arcee behind the ears.

"Please don't do that," she told him sounding a bit uneasy.

"Sorry, I thought all dogs liked their ears scratched." Said Jack. 

"We do but…I haven't been around humans too much. That's all."

"Obviously…"

He flinched when he noticed Arcee's fur bristle slightly and her nostrils flare.

"O…k, let's get cracking."

_Meanwhile on the other side of town_…

Miko was currently in her room practicing with her electric guitar. Despite working in construction and being exposed to loud noises, Bulkhead took up residence under her bed, the sound was getting to his sensitive canine ears.

"Miko, could you turn it down a notch? I'm trying not to go deaf here." Bulkhead asked, his snout sticking out from under the covers.

"Aw, can't handle it?" Miko replied.

"No, I can't." said Bulkhead.

"'Kay," Miko sighed and turned the volume down on her amplifier.

Even with the noise reduced, Bulkhead couldn't take much more of it and pretty much snapped. Getting out from under the bed, he lifted his head up and howled.

"Now that's more like it…just what I was looking for." Said Miko.

Bulkhead looked at her, a big smile on his malamute face. His bushy tail began to wag. He continued to howl along as Miko played her guitar until…

"Miko!" a female voice shouted.

"Yes?" she replied.

"If that animal makes one more sound, he's sleeping outside." Her host- mother shouted.

Miko sighed and put down her guitar.

"All right." She called back.

"Sorry, Bulkhead." Miko apologized as she scratched his ears.

"Eh, it was my fault…" said Bulkhead.

"No problem, we can finish up tomorrow. Wanna watch a movie?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead frowned.

"Uh, sure…wait, what's a movie?"

Miko laughed.

"Just come 'on." She said before turning on her laptop.

A few blocks away, Raf was racing one of his remote controlled cars, only this time Bumblebee was chasing it. The two of them were currently out on the front lawn of Raf's house. Bumblebee barked happily as he ran, within moments he caught up with the small black and yellow car and pounced on it. Holding the plastic toy in his jaws, Bumblebee trotted up to Raf and placed the car at his feet. He collapsed on the curb, exhausted from running.

"Ok, let's take a break." Said Raf.

Bumblebee yapped in agreement, this was something he had no objection to whatsoever. As Bumblebee scratched at his collar, Raf noticed some dried up leaves caught underneath.

"Here, let me help." Raf offered.

After removing Bumblebee's black and yellow collar, he started to pluck the leaves from his fur. It wasn't long until he noticed a scar on the young dog's neck. It was obviously claw marks left by some sort of large animal.

"What happened?" Raf asked.

Bumblebee's ears drooped as he looked away from Raf.

_Flashback begins…_

A young border collie backed into a corner down a dark street. He froze in his tracks when he saw something approaching. Because of the lack of light, it was hard to make out the other dog on the opposite end.

"Leave me alone!" Bumblebee barked.

The other dog seemed to be close to the size of a Great Dane, with bright red eyes a dark gray coat with brindle markings. Bumblebee's fur stood on end when the other dog snarled loudly.

"Somebody help!" the young sheepdog howled.

_Flashback ends…_

Bumblebee sat on the curb next to Raf, shaking and obviously nervous.

"Is this why you can't talk?" Raf asked, regarding the scar on his neck.

Bumblebee simply nodded. Raf patted him on the head.

"I'm so sorry,"

_The next day…_

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were currently waiting outside the school. The new routine would take some getting used to. While Bulkhead and Bumblebee seemed to be adjusting to posing as pets, Arcee was having a hard time. To her the idea of having an owner was… different. She flinched at the thought, if her old teammates Tailgate or even Cliffjumper knew she was someone's pet, they'd be laughing for days. Her ears perked up at hearing the bell ring. Moments later, she spotted Jack, followed by Miko and Raf.

"So, how'd you do on your test?" Arcee asked.

"Eh, not so good Arcee." Jack sighed.

The female auto-dog lowered her ears and head.

"Psych! I got a B plus." Said Jack.

Arcee looked up at him.

"Thanks a lot," he said as he patted her head, this time, she didn't seem to mind.

They then heard the sound of laughter and other students talking.

"Yo, Darby!" a voice called out.

"Uh-oh," said Miko.

"Here comes trouble," Raf sighed.

"What do want, Vince?" Jack asked.

"Oh nothing, word around the school is you three got some new pets…thought it was a rumor so I had come see for myself." The young red head replied.

He looked over at Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Eh, not bad."

Then he spotted Arcee.

"Whoa! Who's this mutt?" Vince asked.

"Her name is Arcee," Jack replied, sounding rather annoyed. He wanted Vince to leave so that he and his friends could go on about the rest of their day.

"Arcee, huh? That's a funny name. Then again she's funny looking so it sort of fits." Said Vince.

Arcee yelped when the boy yanked her ears.

"Hey! Don't pull on her ears!" Jack shouted, getting between Arcee and Vince.

"Ya know something, Darby? I wouldn't be surprised if someone like you took in a scruffy looking stray. Probably would've ended up at the pound anyway." Said Vince.

Arcee finally had enough, she darted out in front of Jack, growling loudly at Vince.

The boy fell over, dropping his books in the process.

Jack held Arcee back by her collar.

Vince got up and dusted himself off before picking up his books and backpack.

"Keep that mutt of yours on a leash." He said.

Arcee snarled but Jack tugged at her collar to get her to stop.

"What was that for?" he asked, once Vince was out of earshot range.

"He called me a mutt, how would you feel if somebody pulled on your ears like that?" Arcee replied.

"I'm really sorry." Jack apologized.

"Why'd you stand up for me like that?" Arcee asked. She was surprised that Jack stepped up when Vince was teasing her.

"You're his dog, duh." Said Miko.

"For the record, I'm nobody's pet." Arcee insisted.

"'Cee you might as well get used to it, part of our whole…keep a low profile…canines in disguise." Said Bulkhead.

Arcee sighed. As much as she disliked the term, Bulkhead had brought up a point.

"I remember…"

"Play it cool, guys. Here comes Sierra." Said Raf.

"Hey, Jack…what's up?" she greeted him.

"Oh…uh…much." He replied.

Sierra looked over at Arcee with a smile.

"So this really is your dog…"

"Yeah…she used to be a stray…took some effort before my Mom let me keep her." Jack explained.

"Same with ours." Miko added, regarding Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Nice, my Mom's not much of a dog person…well, not since our neighbor's schnauzer dug up her flower bed." Said Sierra.

"She seems like a nice dog."

Arcee flinched as Sierra stroked her fur.

'Just be cool, just be cool' she thought. While Arcee could tell that Sierra was a nice girl, being around people was something the female lurcher still wasn't used to.

"I'll see you later." Said Sierra before she left to catch the bus.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah…just peachy, for a dog who's not used to humans." Arcee answered.

"You're worse than my cats back in Tokyo." Said Miko.

"Ya really think so?" Arcee asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, I gotta get to work, I'll meet up with you two later." Jack explained. 

"Sure," said Miko.

"No problem." Raf said with a smile.

After a minute, they went their separate ways. Arcee waited outside K.O. burger, next to Jack's bike. Because he had no time to take her home, she was stuck with being tied up to a street light during his shift.

"What's so great about being a pet, anyway?" Arcee wondered.

She perked up when she heard a dog barking nearby. Arcee noticed an old light blue Chevy pick-up truck from the 1950s pull out of the drive-thru. On the passenger side in the front seat was a Boxer that resembled Cliffjumper. Before Arcee could get a good look, the truck was gone.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Couldn't be."

_Later that day…_

Jack rode up the driveway with Arcee trotting alongside his bike. He noticed his Mom's car parked there.

"Looks like Mom's home. That's different, she's normally at work by now." He said.

"Jack, I'm glad you're here, can you give me a hand with these?" June asked.

Jack glanced in the back seat of the sedan and noticed several long wooden boards.

"Sure thing, uh… what's with the wood?"

"I got off work early so I stopped by Home Depot on my way home. Figured I'd get a few things to build Arcee a doghouse." June explained.

Jack and Arcee looked at each other then at June.

"A doghouse?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean she can't sleep in the garage year round, it gets too cold during the winter and you know what summer is like." June pointed out.

"That's true." Jack agreed.

Once the wood was unloaded, Jack and Arcee went out into the backyard. Picking up the dark blue frisbee disc he had bought some time ago, Jack threw it.

"Go get it!"

Arcee simply sat on the grass and watched the disc sail over her head before hitting the ground.

"Newsflash, I don't fetch." She told Jack.

"Can't you do anything like a normal dog?" he asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Arcee replied.

Jack groaned, all the years he wanted a dog, he finally got one…a temperamental female at that. The goldfish he had when he was ten didn't give him a hard time like this. Two hours of homework later, he and Arcee went off to meet up with Miko and Raf. Jack sighed as he watched Arcee run off the moment he removed her leash. Ratchet looked away from the computer, noticing the boy looked rather down. Normally, Ratchet wouldn't have anything to do with people but he couldn't ignore it this time.

"Something wrong?"

"It's Arcee," Jack replied.

Ratchet tilted his head, obviously surprised.

"What about her?"

"She kind of avoids me, Bulkhead and Miko get along great, Raf is practically Bumblebee's best friend but me and Arcee...not so much." Jack explained.

"I see," said Ratchet, as he lowered his ears.

"I tried to play fetch and she wouldn't even go after the frisbee," Jack added.

Ratchet snorted, trying his best not to laugh.

"Not Arcee, Jack… if you wanted a dog to play fetch, you should've gotten yourself a spaniel or collie." He said.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Jack replied in a dull tone.

"I'll say this, if she does fetch, it'll be when's she good and ready." Said Ratchet.

Jack nodded before going off to join his friends. After three hours of talking, Miko practicing on her guitar and playing one of Raf's video games on the TV, they all realized it was time to head home.

The kids said their good byes before going their separate ways with their canine friends alongside them.

_Later that night…_

Although June had gone to bed some time ago, her son was still awake. Jack was looking through a book he had borrowed from the school library. He couldn't sleep and decided to do some research on Arcee's breed. He looked through the different breed groups, Working dogs, Herding, Terriers and others. Jack paused when he came to the Hound group. On the third page in the section was a photo of a dog that reminded him of Arcee.

"Hello,"

The dog was listed as a Lurcher. Jack read the breed's profile, which contained information on their history, description and other details. Glancing over at Arcee who was curled up in a corner and fast asleep, Jack took note of her features. Turning over two more pages , Jack came across a photo of another breed, the Ibizan hound. He nearly dropped the book when he noticed the resemblance. The rusty red and white fur, upright ears and long slim body was pretty much identical to Arcee's appearance. It didn't take long for Jack to put two and two together. Arcee was mixed with Ibizan hound. the book did mention Lurchers varied in appearance and it was rather obvious which side of the family Arcee got her looks from. After reading about the Ibizan hound, Jack closed the book and set it aside before turning off the light on his night stand. Moments later, he was asleep. The next day was another story. Both Jack and Arcee had slept in. Jack eventually woke up around ten 'o clock. After getting dressed, he noticed Arcee wasn't up yet. Jack chuckled at seeing the female auto-dog still asleep, her nose and ears twitching slightly.

"You awake?" he asked.

Arce's eyes slowly opened.

"I am now," she replied.

"Great, come 'on." Said Jack.

Arcee yawned.

"What's the hurry?"

"You'll see," Jack replied with a smile.

A few minutes later…

"So, this is Petco." Arcee concluded, looking at the tan colored building with the red and blue sign on the front.

"Yep," said Jack.

"And you people buy supplies here, for your pets?" Arcee asked.

"Right… Arcee, you've lived here for almost four years and you don't know what a pet store is?" Jack replied.

"Just what I read online…the main auto-dog rule is keeping a low profile meaning…" Jack cut her off.

"I get it, you avoid places with lots of people, including pet stores."

Arcee simply nodded. Jack didn't say anything else before he walked into the store. Looking around was rather curious and seemed interested in looking around. As she and Jack walked through the store, they passed by the fish section. Arcee stopped and looked at the bettas on display. She stared at a male black and royal blue half-moon. It didn't take long for Jack to notice Arcee trailing behind.

"Hey, let's go." He said and tugged on her leash.

Arcee was caught off guard and yelped as she was pulled forward.

"You could've just let me know." She told Jack, sounding rather annoyed.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Continuing on their way, Arcee noticed a few other pets, four young brown and white ferrets in a cage, a small flock of parakeets that were a variety of yellow, blue, green and white. Passing by the reptile section she noticed a chameleon. The Madagascar reptile suddenly changed color, going dark gray to emerald green. When they reached the dog section, Arcee was taken aback by what she saw. Collars and Leashes in various colors and materials, chew toys and other items. After getting a few supplies, Jack and Arcee left Petco.

"Ya know, you really didn't have to do this, I could've just brought a few of my things from H.Q." Arcee explained.

"Yeah, but seeing how you're going to be staying with me for a while, might as well get a few things." Said Jack.

"Point taken," Arcee replied.

Once they were back home, Jack had put the supplies he bought on a shelf in the garage. His purchases consisted of a small bag of Natural balance brand kibble, a kong toy, a box of milk bones and a large rawhide stick. Arcee already had a dog bed, a leash and dog bowls she brought from her kennel back at Outpost One.

After coming back into the house, Jack noticed Arcee sitting in the kitchen with his mother.

"Morning Mom, I didn't know you were up." He said as he walked in.

"I've been up since ten-thirty." June replied, she was currently sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Listen, since I have the day off, I thought we could work on Arcee's dog house."

Jack's jaw dropped.

"Really? That'd be great!"

June smiled, it had been a while since she had seen Jack excited about something.

"All right then, let me throw something on and we'll get started." She said, noting the pajamas, robe and slippers she was currently wearing.

"Ok, great." Was Jack's reply.

"You really don't have to do this." Said Arcee said once June had left.

"Yeah, but my Mom wants to. Besides, do you want to spend another night in the garage?" Jack replied.

Arcee lowered her ears.

"That's what I thought." Said Jack.

That afternoon, Arcee watched June and Jack put together the dog house. The female auto-dog's eyes blinked slowly as she tried to stay awake. Tired and bored from watching, Arcee fell asleep on the porch. Sometime later she felt something nudge her left side.

"Arcee, Arcee wake up." Jack called.

The red and white lurcher opened her eyes and looked up. She saw Jack sitting next to her, smiling.

"What is it?"

"We're done." he announced.

Arcee looked over the direction he was pointing. Her jaw dropped when she saw the dog house under a nearby sycamore tree.

"This isn't a joke, right?" she asked.

"Nope… no more sleeping in the garage." Jack answered and rubbed Arcee's head. Just then his cellphone rang. Arcee tilted her head as Jack answered it, who could be calling him on Saturday?

"Hello?... oh, Hi Miko. No, I've been at home the last couple of hours. Uh-huh…sure, we'll meet up with you and Raf in an hour. Bye." Jack hung up his phone and noticed Arcee sitting there.

"Go on, check it out." He said, encouraging Arcee.

Letting out a sigh, she got up and went into the dog house. It had been painted to match the colors of Jack's house. Arcee noticed she had enough room to stretch out, turn around and stand up.

"It's really nice…your Mom's a very kind person." Said Arcee.

"Thanks," Jack replied with a smile.

_One hour later…_

"Arcee, c'mon we're supposed to meet up with Miko and Raf…" Jack called as he ran into the backyard.

"Arcee!"

Jack flinched when he heard a rustling noise coming from the hedge near the fence. Arcee stepped out holding the frisbee Jack had tossed and walked up to him. The sixteen year old smiled, petting Arcee.

"Good dog,"

June watched from the sliding glass door on the porch.

"Never seen a happier site." She said to herself.

Meanwhile, Miko and Bulkhead were running late.

"Miko, I thought we were going to meet up with Jack and Raf." Said Bulkhead who was waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"We are, come 'on I have a surprise for you." The exchange student replied as she came down with her guitar. She led Bulkhead into the kitchen towards the door that led outside.

"Is that a doggie door?" Bulkhead asked.

"My host parents installed it earlier." Miko answered.

Bulkhead's tail began to wag.

"I gotta try this!" he then bolted going through the panel that had been cut into the door.

"Bulkhead?" Miko called after a while, looking concerned.

A few seconds later, Bulkhead came back in.

"It works!"

Next thing Miko knew, she was on the floor.

"Thank you!" Bulkhead barked and licked her face.

Miko giggled.

"You're welcome, big guy."

Meanwhile, Raf was working on a new trick he had taught Bumblebee earlier that week.

"Ready?" he asked.

Bumblebee nodded. He stepped onto the skateboard and Raf gave him a slight push to get it going. He watched for a moment before noticing Bumblebee heading straight for the neighbor's mailbox.

"Look out!" Raf shouted.

Bumblebee looked up and saw the mailbox. Doing a flying leap he went over it and landed on the neighbor's front lawn. He shook himself and picked up the skateboard with his teeth.

"That was great!" said Raf.

Bumblebee's tail wagged rapidly. He could hardly wait for his friends to see his new trick. A short time later, Jack, Miko and Raf all met up in a field near Outpost One. Originally an old horse ranch, it was one of the few places in Jasper that had grass. The sound of laughter and barking could be heard.

"Look at those three, I can't believe I know them." Said Ratchet who was sitting on a large red rock, watching.

"Give them a break, old friend. This is the happiest they've been in months." Said Optimus.

Ratchet glanced at the other auto-dogs, noticing them running around the field, barking loudly. They did look like they were enjoying themselves.

"You're right,"

It didn't take long for Ratchet to notice Optimus was no longer sitting next to him.

"Optimus?"

Raf tossed a stick which Bulkhead and the others immediately went after.

"I got it! I got it!" the malamute barked and was about to catch the stick when a black and tan blur passed him.

"And I don't got it." Said Bulkhead.

The kids and auto-dogs stood there in shock, standing there with the stick in his jaws was Optimus.

"No…way," said Miko.

The black and tan Tibetan mastiff walked up to Rafael and placed the stick in front of him.

"That tears it!" Ratchet muttered and got off the rock.

"Fetch!" said Raf before throwing the stick.

"This one's all mine," Arcee said to herself.

Before she could retrieve the stick, another auto-dog grabbed it.

"Ratchet?" she asked tilting her head.

"What?" he replied in a muffled voice, holding the stick with his teeth.

"Your tail," said Bulkhead, pointing his right front paw at the Akita.

Ratchet looked over his shoulder and saw his tail wagging. Feeling embarrassed he stopped, lowering his head and ears.

"Just couldn't resist, could you?" Arcee asked, grinning at him.

Ratchet dropped the stick.

"That's it, I'm done."

"Come 'on, Doc where's your sense of humor?" Miko asked.

Ratchet turned around looking at everyone else. He smiled at them briefly.

"All right, I'll bite."

He rejoined the other auto-dogs, all of them waiting patiently. Raf threw the stick once more and they all took off running after it. Jack, Miko and Raf watched them, the trio smiled, none of them could think of a better way to spend a Saturday afternoon…

_Back to Present…_

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were wagging their tails, thinking about the day they had met their human friends. The credits for the movie rolled on the TV screen.

"Now that was a good movie." Said Miko.

"Couldn't agree more." Jack added.

"Guys, look outside!" said Raf.

They all looked out the nearby window, not only did it stop raining but outside was a beautiful rainbow.

"What are we waiting for?" Raf asked.

"Let's go!" said Jack.

He and Raf headed for the door, followed by Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee. The three of them barking happily. Miko laughed for a minute.

"Never a dull moment." She said before running outside to join her friends…

"_What a day to remember, we remember it just that way and we'll never forget to remember that day!"_

_**The End…**_

**And that's a wrap for Remember that Day? Thanks for those who reviewed and adding this story to your favorites and alert lists. The song used in this story as well as the title is from the Disney movie, The Brave Little Toaster: To the Rescue! Quotes and other references used in this story are from: Hey Arnold! Kim Possible season 1, Episode 2: Camp Wannaweep, Krypto the Superdog, Rover Dangerfield, Hatchi: A Dog's Tale, Paulie, Cats & Dogs and Cats don't Dance. Also Canidae, is one of the Genus/Scientific names for the dog family. If anyone asks, Cliffjumper's still around. This isn't the last of my Transformers Canine series; there'll be more coming up soon. In the meantime, check out the other stories in the series Working Dogs and Is there a Dog in the House? Both stories will be updated at some point.**

**Stay tuned and Ciao for now!**


End file.
